Together
by shimmer.and.shake
Summary: Lily and James oneshot, pure fluff


I know it is another oneshot but I really really wanted to do a fluffy James and Lily story.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" James asked Lily nervously. Although he had ceased his incessant tide of asking Lily out, they were still not the best of friends. He waited, afraid that she would refuse.

"Would you mind?" she asked Remus, her date to the ball. James, surprisingly, had come alone.

"Not at all." He said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks." Lily said with a grateful grin. Her feelings for Remus were strictly platonic and he was like a brother to her.

"Shall we?" James asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." She laughed, looping her arm in his. They passed many dancing couples celebrating their last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Their Graduation Ball was meant to be a happy and wonderful time. But Lily had not felt this. Remus was a great dance partner but she missed the closeness she saw the other partners share.

As they went down the garden path Lily's emerald green dress, which made her hair look an even more brilliant shade of red and her eyes even greener, gently dragged along the ground. It was slightly poofy but not too much. James looked adorable in his dress robes of royal blue, which set off his black hair and blue eyes brilliantly.

They were engaged in a wonderful conversation about anything and everything. He did not linger on the topic of quidditch and she did not last on the topic of school and books, so it made for one of the best conversations both parties had ever had. Just sharing and hearing each others views on things made Lily think, "Hey he's not so bad after all."

"Thank you." He said laughing.

"Did I say that out loud?" Lily asked, blushing furiously, at James' nod she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'll always accept a compliment."

"I know." She replied dryly, surprised to hear him laugh.

"Wait here." He said, and returned with a brilliantly white rose. He said a spell to make it thornless and another to make it stay as it was now, forever.

"Oh thank you, James." She said as she accepted the rose and smelt it.

"Lily, I had an ulterior motive to asking you out on a walk with me. It isn't that I didn't want to just enjoy your company, I do, but there is something else as well."

Then he leant forward and kissed her. It was the best moment of his life. He was kissing Lily Evans and he was even more elated when he felt Lily responding, both of them were just getting lost in the kiss. "James, wait." Lily said.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly hurt that she had pulled away.

"Are you doing this just because you want a kiss, or do you like me?"

"Lily, I don't like you." James said, "I love you, I know you think that I am a player, that I dump girls for no reason. Well that's not true. The reason I went out with all of those girls is because I knew I couldn't be with you. And the reason I dumped all of them is because they couldn't measure up to you. None of them could. I wondered, Why can't I be happy when I am together with all of these wonderful girls but I am the happiest I have ever been when you are yelling at me, talking to me or even just in the room with me. Then I realised, I am in Love." He said, "I LOVE LILY EVANS!" He screamed.

"Oh James, I had no idea. I think…I think I love you too."

This was officially the best moment of his life. He had thought it was the best when she was just kissing him but saying she loved him, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

After a while of sitting and enjoying each other's company, they made their way back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had decided that this year they would be announcing the King and Queen of Hogwarts, voted by the students.

Once they arrived back in the Hall they were just in time to hear, "And Hogwarts King and Queen are James Potter and Lily Evans! Come up here and receive your crowns. The applause was tremendous and it multiplied by five when they saw the share a quick peck before making their way up to the stage.

Lily's was a diamond tiara and James' was a gold crown. Lily's sat perfectly on her head because her hair was up in a complicated up-do. James' looked perfect and they went down to close the ball with the last dance.

It was perfect, them dancing together, and Lily realised, that the feeling she had seen between the other dance partners, was nothing compared to the emotion between James and herself. "It's like we're on fire." She whispered.

"No," He said, "It is just that we are meant to be together."

Thank you for reading, if you did.


End file.
